


Family

by ChocCookieMonster



Series: Asriel's Soulmate [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breeding, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Growling!Asriel, I'm Still Bad At Tagging, My grammar sucks, Other, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a rough past, Sorry Not Sorry, Soul Bond, bless Asriel and his growling, i'll add tags as i go, reader is female, this is not beta'ed, we're all sinners here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocCookieMonster/pseuds/ChocCookieMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to Finally Meeting The One.<br/>Asriel learns that his beloved has a rough past and will do anything in his power to show you how much you mean to him.<br/>You finally meet his-no-your future family.<br/>It may start at rough, but you'll have your happy ending with the ones you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Insecurities

 

Asriel took a deep breath, this is it. He was finally going to ask you. He didn’t know why he was a nervous wreck. The day after the two of you bonded, he told you of his status to his kind. You only smiled at him and told him that even if he didn’t have a penny on him you wouldn’t mind. That the both of you could think of something that would work. He fell more in love with you by the day, is it possible to love this much?

The two of you were currently in your apartment; you were in the kitchen, making dinner. He watched fondly as you sway your body to the beat of the music the stereo was playing. He quietly creep behind you and wrapped his arms around your middle. He felt you tense a bit from shock but just as soon he felt you relax. You lean a bit so that your back was pressed firmly on his chest.

“Dinner is almost done, sweetheart.” You pecked his cheek and stirred the curry in the pot. After a few minutes, you switched the stove off and turned around, wrapping your arms around your beloved’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. It was a chaste kiss but you decided to be a tease and nibbled his bottom lip, he growled and nipped yours warningly. A tongue swipe across your lips and you opened them obediently, letting him map out your orifice. You soon decided to join in and it became a heated French kiss that made your knees weak, and you were only able to stand with Asriel’s firm grip on your waist. Air soon became a problem and the two of you pulled away but he leans his forehead to yours, giving you a shy smile and eyes full of adoration and love. You feel your breath out of your lungs and gave a small smile back, thanking fate for bringing the two of you together.

“I love you.” He murmured softly that you almost didn’t hear it.

You felt tears brimming in your eyes; those three words meant so much to you. You lost your parents at a very young age, and you didn’t know any relatives as your parents moved out of their home country. You were constantly being moved to one foster home to another as the caretakers and the other children found you odd for believing in monsters. “Freak”, “Weirdo”, “Oddball”. Those were their favorite names for you. You knew monsters existed, as your parents told you about their existence, but apparently the people around you were ignorant of their existence. And as you grew older you couldn’t help but think you were a freak. You still believed in monsters, but after constantly being called those hurtful names you soon started to believe them. You only had one wish for one thing after your parents’ death, a family. You wished every night before getting to bed, wrote Santa a letter for it too. But whenever a couple was interested in taking you in, the caretakers and children would tell them about your odd interest. Some of them ignored it and still took you in, but soon grew exasperated with you and sent you back. After the first five times of being sent back, you were resigned of never having a family. You would _never_ be loved, but you still gave your heart to people whenever they seem to offer it to you, but soon they would return your heart to you with cracks and holes in it. You became tired. You just _exist_ instead of living your life. When you were old enough, you focused in studying until you got your masters. You were thinking of furthering your studies but decided against it as you didn’t have enough money. One day when you were taking a walk you discovered the bar you’re currently working by coincidence. You work with a mask your face, already perfecting the fake happiness. But then you met Asriel. _Sweet_ , _adorable_ , _perfect_ , _funny_ Asriel. You didn’t know what posses you to slip off your mask the first time you talked to him. But you couldn’t help but had that feeling that he would take care of you. That he could _love_ you. When he asked you to dinner you couldn’t help but feel shocked, and you also felt a tiny bit of hope. That maybe, just maybe, he was interested in you. You searched his eyes, and they were so _honest_. It was so intense that you wanted to cry. You couldn’t believe it, he was interested in _you_. The oddball, the weirdo, the _freak_. After the dinner, it all escalated so quickly. You didn’t mind. Because you got to hear him say that he loved you.  But deep down, in that broken heart of yours that was glued together, you were scared. _Terrified_. That maybe, one day, he’ll leave you. That maybe, this relationship is so fast that it will end as equally as fast. You never told you insecurities to Asriel, you were scared to let him see how broken you were. That he’ll look at you with disgust and leave you. You wouldn’t survive if that were to happen, you’d rather face death instead of facing rejection.

“Sweetheart?”

You were jolted out of your thoughts and saw Asriel looking at you with a concern expression, “What’s wrong, baby? Do you feel ill? Do you want me to call a doctor? Oh! I’ll take you to the hospital!” He says in a rush and brushed your eyes. You soon realized you were crying.

“I’m okay, hun. I’m just happy.” You gave him a smile. “Very happy.” You lean in and kiss his lips softly. “I love you more.” You murmured just as softly as he said it.

Asriel’s face broke into a huge grin. And he swept you off your feet, carrying you bridal style and spun the both of you around. You squealed and giggled, forgetting your inner turmoil for now.

After messing around, you both had dinner and went to bedroom. It wasn’t just your bedroom anymore, it was his as well. He was practically living with you now. He only ever went to his apartment to pick up his stuff and then came back to yours. It was nice, having someone you love living with you. You were tempted to ask him to move in with you, but were too afraid of asking him in case your idea got rejected. So you settled to keep quiet and enjoy your moments with him whenever you have the chance.

The two of you were cuddled in bed; you were laying your head on his chest, feeling a sense of calmness as you hear his steady heartbeat.

“Baby, can I ask you a question?” You could hear his heart beat just a tad bit faster. You looked up at him and gave him an encouraging smile. He swooped down to steal a kiss and lingered there, his lips ghosting over yours.

“Would you like to meet my family, love?”

Your eyes widened and you seem to froze. He – he wanted you to meet his family. That . . . could only mean one thing. He wants you to be a part of his family. He wanted to be with you. Forever. You couldn’t contain your sob and you cupped his face gently, and kissed him.

Asriel was a bit confused and very worried when you let out that sob, but as he looks into your eyes, he saw it. Oh. _Oh_. He was overwhelmed with emotions. He was mad. Scratch that, he was _furious_. He knew by the look in your eyes that many people has hurt you before. They hurt what was you. They hurt his baby, his sweetheart, his love, his _mate_. He let out a furious growl as you kissed him and you instantly pulled back. Looking at him with concerned eyes, hoping you didn’t do anything wrong. _Praying_ you didn’t do anything wrong. That he wouldn’t leave you. That he wouldn’t stop loving you. That he –

“Love.” He said firmly and cupped your face. And felt his heart broke as he saw you subconsciously began shrinking in yourself, your body shaking with emotions. “Love, may I pull your soul out?”

You nodded your heart, but you felt a bit concerned, why would he want to see it? In that dark corner of your brain, it whispered painful things to you. _He wants to break the bond_. _He doesn’t want you anymore_. _He doesn’t need you. He doesn’t lov-_

You were pulled out of your thoughts by a harsh nip on your lips.

“I’m not going to do something that’s going to hurt you, baby.” He looks you into your eyes and you saw it. That same honesty you saw when he asked you out for dinner.

You smiled and kiss his nose, “I know, love. I trust you.”

You felt that familiar tug in your chest and saw not only yours but Asriel’s soul. It was still breathtaking, the souls. So utterly beautiful. But as you look closely you saw the cracks in yours. And you instantly began to be filled with panic.

Asriel now noticed the state of your soul. This is the second time he’s seen it. The first time he was feeling too hazy as the bond was newly formed. But now, he saw it all. The cracks in your soul. And it wasn’t the big cracks that you see when breaking a glass once, no, this cracks are the small ones, the fine ones that was smashed over and over again. He was overcome with so much sadness. Oh, his poor baby.

He notices. He now knows you’re weak. That you’re broken. _Used_. You scooted away from him and curled in yourself. Body shaking as you silently cried, not wanting him to know that you’re pathetic. You couldn’t help but let a small whimper leave you and instantly bit your lip in order to silence yourself. Praying to god that he doesn’t find you disgusting. Suddenly, you felt your soul vibrating and a wave of emotions that isn’t yours suddenly surrounds your being. Concern, sadness, love, and . . . Oh god, rage. So much rage. He was probably furious at you for not telling him how broken you were. You were furious with yourself, how could you deceive someone as kind as Asriel? He didn’t deserve this. He deserves someone better than you. You knew how broken you were yet you still had the nerve to be with him. How you loathe yourself.

Self loathing, that was the emotion that was so strong that he could practically smell it, tastes it. Oh no, he wasn’t going to let you do that to yourself.  You didn’t deserve whatever those monsters did to you. And to think, humans think they were the bad ones. He shushes you and softly pulls you back to him; he wants you in his arms. Fuck, he just wants to lock you in his arms and help you forget those beasts that were supposed to take care of you. To love you. He vows to make them pay. Nothing will stop him.

“I-I’m so-sor-sorry. I kn-know I don’t deserve you ye-yet I deceived you a-and let you love a broken fr-freak. I’m so so-sorry. I p-promise to lea-ve you alone. I-I won’t bother you. I kn-ow you’re mad at me and y-you have the right to. B-bu-but ple-please d-do-don’t h-ha-“ You let out a sob, “D-don’t h-hate me. P-please st-stay just one m-more night. At l-least l-le-leave after I’m asleep.” You couldn’t hold back your cries and whimpers. God, you were so _pathetic_.

He wanted to cry. He couldn’t imagine leaving you. You were his everything now. A life without you? He couldn’t, wouldn’t imagine it. Taking a deep shaky breath and pried your hands away from your face. He stroked your cheek with and wiped away your tears. He sent out a wave of love through the bond that connects your emotions to his. He waited patiently until you’ve calmed down and made sure your focus was on him, “, my love, my mate, I love you with every fiber of my being. I couldn’t imagine a future without you, and I would not even imagine it. I do not want to hear any bad words about yourself coming from you. You are perfect, you are beautiful, and you are mine. Those- beasts that tell you otherwise, they are wrong, very very wrong. I am not mad at you my love, but I am furious with the ones who are supposed to take care of you, to love you, to cherish you. I will make them pay. And no one will stop me. No one hurts what is mine.” He growls possessively and began rubbing his nose on your neck, as if scenting you, “I will never, _ever_ leave unless you want me to.” He kissed your forehead, eyes, nose and last mouth. He kissed you deeply and you were embraced with warmth and love. “Do you trust my word, ?”

You felt so light, you’ve never felt this light in your whole life. It felt as if all the world’s burden was off your shoulders. You kissed him softly, “I do, I do trust you, with my soul. I love you, I will love you forever. Not even death will stop me from loving you. I love you Asriel. My mate.”  You sigh softly and nuzzled his cheek.

His chest vibrated as he lets out a pleased growl and pulls you more into his embrace, one of his arms curling possessively around your waist and the other stroking your cheek.

“So, when are we going to invite the family?”

He lets out a pleased chuckle.

* * *

 

 _Finally_ , sorry it took so long to post it. My house is currently under renovation so yeah I'm kinda busy. So here's chapter 1! I hope you enjoy. Hit that kudos button if you do and comment on what you think! Until next time chocochipsters ♥


	2. Happy News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so smut *grins*

You blinked your eyes blearily, rubbing your blurry eyes and looking at the clock. 

 

10 in the morning. Huh, usually you woke earlier than that, must be the emotional drain yesterday. You cuddled into the warm body holding you, loving the heat produced from it. He was so brilliant. Patient, caring and loving. And you wanted to show him that you appreciate it. And you had an idea how to convey it.

 

You carefully slipped from his embrace and crawled under the blankets, crawling in between his legs. Slowly peeling his boxers (he always sleeps in them), and sitting there in all its glory was your prize. You licked your lips sensually, it was soft but nothing you couldn’t fix. You lean down and kiss his length, kissing it from the base of his cock slowly to his tip. You nibbled and licked it to hardness, and oh how you were enjoying it. You could suck him forever and never get bored. You love the feel of it. The taste of it. Salty, musky, bitter and a hint of sweet. His cock was in full hardness and you let out a soft moan. His beautiful 9-inch cock was hard for _you_. You kissed the tip of it that was already oozing thick pre-cum, slowly let it slide in your mouth. Your tongue was running all over his cock, loving the weight you felt as your tongue stroked every inch of it. You felt impatient and took the rest of his cock, feeling him hit the back of your throat and you stilled, breathing through your nose slowly, and pulled your head back up, feeling it slide out your mouth and you release it with a ‘pop’. Your tongue darted across your lips and you moaned out at the taste of it, so _good_. Suddenly the covers was yanked aside, and you saw your beloved watching at you, eyes dilated with full blown desire.

 

“Good morning, sweetheart.” You greeted him with a cheeky grin, locking eyes with him and your tongue darted out of your mouth to lick along his cock, from base to tip.

 

His groan was mixed with a growl, and you felt your damp pussy began to drip hearing it.

 

Asriel gripped your hair and yanked you to his face, kissing you passionately. Your shocked pleasured moan gave him the chance to plunder his tongue in your mouth, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. He licked your palate, knowing it was one of your sensitive spot. Your toes curled from the assault of pleasure, and you couldn’t contain your whimper which was devoured by Asriel , who was practically fucking your mouth with his tongue.

 

He harshly nipped your lip, and softly stroked it with his tongue.

 

You let out a desperate whimper, “A-asri-ah!” You yelped when you were pushed down, the force of it knocking the air out of your lungs. You felt his weight settle above you. He rests his face on your shoulder, you could feel his breath hitting your sensitive ear and your body shook with pleasure.

 

“A good morning indeed. I wouldn’t mind waking like this every morning.” He blew on your ear, and you moaned out wantonly, bucking your hips to make him do _something_.

 

He chuckled darkly, “What’s wrong, love? Tell me what you want.”

 

You blushed and mumbled something under your breath.

 

“Speak up, baby. I won’t know if you don’t tell me.” He _rips_ your large, baggy shirt you wore for bed, and fortunately from him, you weren’t wearing anything underneath. He began to suck your neck, biting, marking and licking at it. He moved to the juncture of your neck and _bite_.

 

You howled in pleasure and pain. He bit it hard enough to break the skin and lapped up the blood that began to gather.

 

“A-azzy!” You cried out, tears beginning to form in your eyes. Asriel quickly locked eyes with you, eyes wide with concern, “What’s wrong? Was it too much? I-“

 

You cut him off with a whine, “No! Need you inside me! P-please! Need you to fill me. Need your cock. Fuck me, Azzy. Make me yours.” You arched your back, and felt your nipples grazing his fur. Your head fell back and you let out a needy moan.

 

He growled low in his throat, which made your body spasm with pleasure, and kicked off his boxers. Reaching his cock and gave a few firm strokes, grunting each time. He stopped when you let a frustrated whine and hooked your legs around his strong waist. He gave out a breathless chuckle, “Needy little minx.” And positioned his cock to your leaking sex, but not pushing it in.

 

You made a sound at the back of your throat, “Azzy!”

 

He gave out another growl and slammed inside you. You howled, back arching so high it should’ve snap. He started thrusting in a punishing pace, and you sobbed out in pleasure and raw _need_.

 

Asriel loves to hear you vocalize your pleasure. From “ _Ah, ah, yes! Right there, Azzy! Fuck me right there!_ ” to “ _Faster, Azzy! H-harder!_ ”, and who was he to deny his mate?

 

He groaned out, “So fucking tight. Love you, baby. So perfect, so beautiful. Such a perfect mate.”

 

You were scratching his back because you didn’t know how to deal with _so much_ pleasure and felt yourself tighten when you heard him praise you. “L-lo-ah! Love y-you! _Ahhhh!_ ” Your head trashed side by side as he gave deep, fast frantic thrust. He loves the way your walls grip his cock, loves the feel of it massaging his cock. The way it would welcome him when he thrust in and clenching on his cock when he pulls out. He already feel the familiar coil in his belly, “So close, baby.”

 

“Mhhmm, cum inside me! Fill me up! Please impregnate me, Azzy! Want your- _mmmmm_ \- want your babies. _Please_ _please please_.” You felt him swell even bigger inside you, “Ah! Cu-cumming! Cu- _ahhhhh!_ ” Head thrown back, you felt your pussy gushing out your juice, walls twitching with every spasm.

 

“ _Shit!_ ” That was the only warning Asriel gave as he came inside you, filling you up with his _hot_ , _thick_ cum. He panted and rest his head on your chest, tongue darting out and licking your left nipples, while he pinched the other ones with his fingers.

 

You moaned out as your walls squeezed his still hard dick.

 

“Up for another round, love?” He kissed your lips lovingly.

 

You gave him a small smile, “Yes.”

 

After two more rounds of love making, you two exhaustedly snuggled each other. Lazily kissing each other, until the moment was interrupted with a loud growl from Asriel’s stomach.

 

He gave a sheepish smile and you giggled, giving a last sweet kiss before getting up and wore your lover’s shirt, making your way to the kitchen to fix your lover some late brunch.

 

* * *

 

 

After the both of you ate,  you gathered the plates and begin washing the dishes. Asriel was watching you work, his mind couldn’t help replaying the words you said the first round the both of you made love.

 

“?”

 

You let out a hum of acknowledgement.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

If it were any other time you would tease him that he was already asking, but his tone was serious and you couldn’t help but stop from what you were doing. Grabbing a cloth and wiping your wet hands before making your way to your beloved, sitting next to him while giving him your full attention.

 

“Ask away, sweetheart.”

 

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to say something, before closing at it and stared at you, looking into your eyes. You gave him a smile and stared right back, wanting him to reassure him it was alright.

 

“Is it true that you- want to have a baby with me?”

 

Asriel looked into your eyes, waiting for your response. He was expecting maybe nervousness, shock or maybe a bit of awkwardness. What he didn’t expect to see was excitement lighting your eyes, along with love and adoration.

 

“Yes.” You gave out a simple, honest answer. You smiled adoringly at him and continued, “I love you Asriel and I want us to have children of our own, a family.”

 

He sucked in a breath, he wasn’t expecting this. Normally, people would wait a couple of years to decide on having a child with their partners. But here you are, saying that you wanted to have a child, no, _children_ , with him. The two of you bonded barely a month and you wanted to have a family with him.

 

He couldn’t believe his luck.

 

He saw your face changed from happiness to worry, “U-unless if you don’t want to- I- I understand. We are going fast and you barely know me so I’d understand if you don’t want-“

 

He cut off your rambling with a kiss, not filled with passion, but just a sweet chaste kiss. He pulled away slowly, his lips ghosting over yours. “I would love to start a family with you, love.”

 

You have him a sweet smile and pulled his hand towards your stomach, “Good because I think I’m already pregnant.”

 

* * *

 

Well! I hope you enjoyed the smut! Sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations ~(-o-~) This is my second time writing smut, and I'm working on to make it better! Hit that kudos button if you enjoy and comment on what you think! Read my other stories, Chemistry and Finally Meeting The One. Imma gonna write a new chapter on Chemistry now so maybe in a few days there will be an update. Until next time chocochipsters! ♥

Visit my [tumblr](http://choccookiemonster.tumblr.com/)!


	3. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smutty smut smut ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS. I AM BACKKKKKKK. 
> 
> i am so sorry for being away for almost a year :( lots of shit happened and i didn't have the opportunity to update a chapter, but eyyyyy, now i'm back! and i have so many ideas for this story! >:D
> 
> AND SO MANY SMUT SCENES FOR YOU.
> 
> MYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.
> 
> but imma tone down the good lemony scenes to make you guys thirsty for it ;3
> 
> BUT since i haven't update in a long while, let me indulge you guys with this sincrumptious chapter. i know it's too late for this but, IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 PLEASE CLICK THAT BACK BUTTON NOW >:U
> 
> ENJOY!
> 
> not beta'ed btw, all mistakes are mine. i haven't gone through it yet, but i'm too lazy and it's already late so imma do it tomorrow. 
> 
> warnings(?): daddy kink (;D), growling Asriel (i guess), breeding kink(a bit i guess) ( ͡° ل͜ ͡°)

After you told Asriel that you were pregnant, he was always there wherever you go. You literally had to slam the bathroom door in front of his face just to go to the toilet. It was getting ridiculous, but you _loved_ it. You were starting to become a bit more confident with yourself, with all the attention you were getting from him, especially when he cradled your tummy in his hands. When he noticed there was a slight bump forming, he quickly swept you off your feet, resulting in you gasping in shock as you were making dinner, and laid you down on the bed. He carefully laid his head down next to your growing child, rubbing slow circles on your tummy with his finger. Your shock quickly melted, leaving you giggling softly and playing with his soft fur, running your fingers through it. He gave a content sigh, nuzzling his muzzle on your sides, you let out yelp and accidently tugged on his fur a bit too hard.

 

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t mean to –,“ you were cut off with a chaste kiss on your lips, and your tense body automatically relaxed, squeaking in surprise when a hand grabbed one of your ass and another possessively laid on your stomach. Asriel took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside your mouth in your surprised state, mapping out every corner of your mouth, as if he hadn’t done it before, but in truth he would never get tired of doing it to you, he always has the constant need to explore your body every day, stroking old discoveries of your body and giving a kiss to the new ones. You felt your feet quivering, and it was a good thing you were laying down, because you knew you wouldn’t have the strength to stand. Your hands tugged impatiently on his shirt, whimpering when he stroked that sensitive spot inside your mouth. You pulled away with a gasp, your chest heaving with your heavy breathing, a string of saliva connecting the two of you.

 

“Azel, please,” you whimpered, calling out his nickname you gave on the fifth day you two were together. He let out a growl and licked your jaw, slowly making his way to your neck and biting softly where your neck met your shoulder, knowing it was one of your weak spots. Your head threw back, your moans and whimpers flowing out your mouth freely now, your legs circling his waist, pulling him closer to you. It wasn’t your attention, but it also resulting in his hot throbbing bulge to press against your wet core, giving delicious pressure on your sensitive clit, “Oh!” your whole body shivered, and tears started to form on the corner of your eyes from frustration.

 

“Asriel, Azel, please, please, don’t tease me. Mmm, oh! Please baby, I need you, need you so bad,” He growled even deeper, he always loved it when you begged. He slowly tugged your pants down along with your panties, which was embarrassingly and incredibly wet.

 

Asriel licked his lips, the sight of your wet and puffy sex was driving him crazy, but he quickly controlled himself, he was determined to lavish you with attention this time. Usually you would give him the attention, you’d let him do whatever to please him, now it was his turn to please you, he wanted you a sobbing mess before filling you and marking you with his scent (he was incredibly pleased whenever you’d smell like him, he was a bit embarrassed when he first discovered he had this kink, but now he embraced it and made sure to use it whenever he could, in and out of the bedroom). He pulled away the offending clothing and threw it behind his back, he carried you so that your head was cushioned by the fluffy pillows, wanting you to be as comfortable as possible.”

 

“Asriel . . . “ You whined, starting to feel neglected, your pussy was aching to be filled by him, and that ache was getting stronger as seconds ticked by, “Shhh, I’ve got you sweetheart, mmm, look at you, already so wet for me, what a good mate you are,” Asriel purred as he rubbed slow circles on your puffy folds, you gasped shakily, hands scrambling to find something to hold onto, your hands then found purchase of the sheets above your head, gripping it like it was your lifeline.

 

He chuckled and leaned down, his head between your thighs, he slowly inhaled your scent, growling at the sweet smell of your soup as well as the smell that was uniquely you. “Asr – Azel, what are yo – AHHHHHH!” Your question was cut off as Asriel lapped on your folds, he was purring contently and you could feel the vibrations as your legs was circling his neck, your feet planted firmly on his firm back. You mewled as he parted your folds with his thumb and pointer finger, revealing your dripping sex and your swollen clit. “My, my, look at how wet you are for me, mmm, you smell _divine_ sweetie,” His voice was dripping with sex, and it made your body quiver, you could only manage to whimper and tighten your hold on his neck, pushing him forward to your need, which was oozing your juices like a waterfall. He smirked and blew air towards your pussy, “ASRIEL!” you sobbed, tears flowing freely down your cheeks. Asriel decided that he teased you enough, and stuck his tongue out, lapping your juices and his chest rumbled from tasting you. He circled your clit with the tip of his tongue and inserted one finger into your hole, your walls quickly clamped down on the intrusion, “Shit, so tight for me baby,” He gave a few quick thrust before pulling his fingers out, you sobbed and your brain couldn’t comprehend what you were saying next, “Please daddy,” You stiffened as you felt him tense below you, “Oh my god, I – I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. I don’t – I – Asriel – I,” You yelped when your thighs was held up by him, he pulled apart your thighs wide, now he could see every inch of you.

 

 “Baby” His voice rumbled which gives a pleasant shiver down your spine, “I’m going to make you cum,” You squealed when you felt his wide, hot tongue plunging your core, he placed one thigh on his shoulder and uses his finger to rubbed your clit in quick firm strokes, the heat in your tummy grew until you felt like you were ready to explode, “Asriel, Asriel, please, I’m going to cum, so close baby,” You babbled but sobbed in despair when he stopped. He gave you a piercing stare, the look making your core ache for him, “I think you got it wrong, princess.”

 

Princess? _Oh._

 

“Daddy,” you whimpered, “Please make me cum,” He gave an approving growl. Not a second later two of his fingers was fucking you hard and deep, circling your clit with his tongue like a hungry beast, and when he curled his fingers, brushing that spot, you gave a scream as your vision went white, squirting your orgasm all over his hand. After a minute or two, you slowly came back from your high, your chest heaving and your vision blurry.

 

“Baby? Angel? You okay?” His concerned voice was like a warm blanket to you, you nodded and sluggishly pulled your shirt away, thank god you weren’t wearing a bra today.

 

“Azel, want you, want you inside.” You arched your back and opened your legs wide, your vision was still blurry but you could hear the rustling of clothes and then you could feel him hovering above you. You love it when he did that. You could feel something big nudge your entrance, “Okay, princess?” He whispered beside your ear, you whimpered and nodded, “Please, fuck me, daddy.”

 

You could hear a grunt and then you instantly felt your walls being deliciously stretched, feeling every bump of his cock feeling you up. He stopped when he filled you to the hilt, giving you time to adjust to his size. But you were getting impatient. “Fuck me, daddy.” You squeezed his magnificent cock in you. You could feel his length pulling out until the tip remain, then he snap his hips forward, fucking you fast and hard, but still mindful of the growing life inside of you. When your vision was clear, you looked up to him, and finding out he was staring at you. His eyes were filled with lust, possessiveness and love. So much love. The swirl of emotions was too much for you, you could feel yourself getting close again, “Asriel,” you whispered, not able to convey your emotions, “I know baby, I know, I got you. Come for me baby, come for daddy.” You could feel his fingers sneaked down and rubbing and pinching your clit, and while thrusting in and out of you, hitting your cervix with the tip of his cock. The tight coil in you felt building finally snapped, having the most intense orgasm you ever had in your life. He pressed a kiss to your mouth, fucking you through your orgasm, you whimpered from being oversensitive, but you wanted to feel his hot seed flowing in you.

 

“Please, Asriel.” You begged, he shushed you, giving a sweet kiss to your lips, “Don’t worry sweetie, I know what you need.” He wrapped your legs around his waist, holding both of your hands with his above your head, and staring into your eyes as he fucked you deeper and faster, the both of you staring into each other’s eyes, conveying your emotions through that alone, not needing to express it words. No, you only needed your SOUL to communicate, and what better way to see your SOUL than through the eyes. His thrusts was getting unsynchronized, and you know he was close, he was swelling inside of you, stretching you even more. “Fuck, gonna cum, gonna fill you up, princess,” He gave a few more thrust before stilling. You felt thick, hot cum spurted inside, which triggered another orgasm from you, your walls milking his cock for more. “Shit.” He gasped as he spurted three more loads inside of you. You felt so full, and you could feel his cum flowing out of you, you didn’t know you had a blissed out expression until you heard a chuckled above you, “What?” Your voice was small, all of that screaming was hurting your vocals. “I didn’t know you had a breeding kink AND daddy kink, love.” He nudge his muzzle to your heated cheeks.

 

“Shut up.” You playfully pushed his face away, he chucked more and kissed each corner of your lips before planting a sweet, chaste kiss to your lips. You gave a wounded whine when you felt him slowly pull out, but your body was too sated to fully protest. A few minutes later, Asriel came back with a bottle of cool water and a wet towel. He cleaned you up quickly and helped you drank the water, the cool liquid was heaven to your dry and sore throat. After making sure you had enough, he out the bottle on the side table, before gathering you into his arms, making sure to wrap you up securely with the blankets and laying a possessive hold on your waist. He gave a final kiss on your lips, which you sleepily responded, “I love you, my mate.” He whispered lovingly, you smiled sleepily to him, “Love you more,” before letting your heavy eye lids close, and soon he could hear your soft breathing. He gave a loving smile and brushing a kiss to your temple, “I love you until eternity, my soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe i was listening to Ed Sheeran's song, Perfect when writing this? i was listening to an innocent ass song but i wrote this steamy chapter instead ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> sorry for any mistakes. i hope you enjoy the chapter (you sinners >;U jk ily) 
> 
> see you for the next chapter! （´・｀ ）♡


	4. Not a chapter but please still read

okay guys, so like i've already wrote half of the chapter that i wanted to post then guess what? MY FREAKIN COMPUTER HAS THE DECENCY TO BE BROKEN U:< i just bought it and it hasn't been a year yet, i want to flip a table since i can't go to the shop to fix it since i've just recently had surgery and i'm not allowed to be under the sunlight too long unless i wear sunglasses, and i can't stand wearing it for more than one hour and the shop takes 30 minutes by car so yeah :/ cross your fingers that it won't take long to fix my computer *sobs*

 

sorry guys :<


End file.
